The Assault On New York (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes)
That Event Appears In Universe XP Kingdom Hearts: Rise Of The Combiners. Neo Darkside Attacks On New York City And Sora Battled Tripod Zarak. Later In 9/11 Attacks, Neo Darkside Summoned All Decepticons Transform TO evil Combiners And Sora Attack To The End Of Threat. Story Fight On New York Part 1 Neo Darkside Awakened When Galvatron And Tripod Zarak Meeting for Sora, And His Powerlinx. Sailor Moon Surrender To Aerialbots, Intense Powered For Wing, Optimus Taking The Matrix Of Leadership, Into Evil Decepticon Matrix. So Peter Griffin Hold on Fire With Decepticon Targetmaster Drones, Although Wing Look The Decepticons And Tripod Zarak Used The Small Seed Opens Of Weapons And Heartless Troops And Robots Combine To An Evil Decepticon Combiner Leader.... Neo Darkside! Sora Transform To Flying Assault Car And Flew Away. Aerialbots Combine To Superion And Transform To Flying Battlestar. Fight On The City The Evil Decepticons Called Seventh Named Ursula, Hexxus And Jafar. Hexxus Summoned Chimera Sludge, Jafar And Ursula Summoned Heartless Flame Divers, And Fat Bandits, The Tripod Zarak Engaged For Cannons, The Warfare Against With Protectobot Defensor Attacked Dark Follower. Drag Strip Firing Assaults Of The Weaponry, Vanishes To Human Soldiers. As Team Rocket Transform to Powerlinx As Mega Rocket, And Inuyasha's Friends Became Powerlinx Soldiers, Sora Assault On Aerialbots. Fighting For Nuclear Mini-Bomb, Arcee Attack Unversed Walking Engines And Wheel masters. The Mini Nuke Will Disintergrated Ursula And Jafar, And Brooklyn Bridge Is Recently Vanished. The Evil Decepticons Flew Away, And War Is Over. In The Ballroom Of The New york, Sora Will Uses Autobots And Uses For it's Plan. Fight On New York Part 2 Ready For Battle When Sora Will Fly On Starship Over to 9/11 City, Wing, And His Friends Will Go For Powerlinx, Kagoyasha And His Powerlinx Troops Will Ready For its Own Battle. The Assault Will Run For It's Revenge, Tripod Leader And Galvatron Awakens The Evil Decepticon Combiners, There's A Six Evil Villains, Menasor, Bruticus, Abominus, Seacons, And Devastator, And Predaking Ride Over Summon its Decepticon Enemies, Toonation The Powerlinx Autobot Leader Confirmed All Like Heroic Wreckers, Somewhere Skyblast that Meeting With Sora, The Attack Of All Decepticons Will Shook Appear, Mega-Titan Combined With Rock, Ice, Lava, And Wind Titans, Transform To Powerlinx Bomber. Which It Will but The War Will Began. Autobot VS. Decepticons The Tripod Leader, Galvatron, And Neo Darkside Calls Decepticon Combiner Teams Like Terrorcons, Predacons, Seacons, Constructicons, Combaticons, And Stunticons. Overacted In New York Of 9/11 And Ready For Battle. Abominus Attack With Autobot Starships, Aerialbots Fight Of Piranacon. Sky Lynx Will Decapitated Kyomos' Head, Serenity Maximus Kick Apart Decepticons. Kagome And Inuyasha Will Double Take Down Unversed Concert Rock Master. Tentakill In Kraken Gun As an Powermaster Optimus. Powermasters Will Engages For it. And Sam and Max Attack With Bruticus, And A targetmaster Shooting Bruticus' Eyes. Then Frollo Fight Off Marco Bellies, Ironhide Vanish All Villainous Human Soldiers. Although Tuxedo Mask Fight Off Vanitas, And Uses To Disintergrate Evil Keyblade. However, Tuxedo Mask Will Ultimately Banished Vanitas. Master Xehanort Ravaged Within Serenity Maximus. Computron Prime Zapped Out Decepticon Enemies. And How Did Look Vanitas Turned Old is. Tuxedo Mask Met Old Vanitas And Dies, Mask And Serenity Used How To Defeat Decepticons Is. Final End On World Of Darkness, Decepticon Tripod Leader Ultimately Used On Giant UFO. However, It Will Control That Giant Unidentified Flying Object. The Ginormous Alien Object Became An Dragonlike Monster Known As Trypticon. Sora, Dave Felis, And Peter Griffin Shocked Over The Monstrosity. Due To Uses Decepticon Enemies, Activated Will Not Happening. Sora, Peter Griffin And Dave Felis Jump Over The Huge Dragon, Fighting Decepticon Tripod Leader, And Dave, And Peter Will Destroy Decepticon Heart. Suddenly, Piranacon Fighting With Computron And Kills Seacon's Leg, And Abominus Transform To Long Range Howitzer, Uses Assault Bombs To Explosion For Terrorcon Enemy. Serenity Maximus Fight Off Neo Darkside, However, The Enemy Fight To Kill Galvatron And Chomped By Devastator. Fighting Stranged Over Trypticon And Sora And Friends Run Away To World. And Tripod Leader Flew Away. All Seven Decepticon Combiners Will Destroyed Forever, And Trypticon Was Destroyed. Although Autobots Escaped Away... Although It Will Saved Once Again. Information Characters Main, Gestalt, Major Protagonists Super Sora.jpg|Autobot Supreme Commander Sora Gandalf-the-grey.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Main, Gestalt, Major Antagonists Viking chief.jpg|Viking Commanders Godzilla2000-36.jpg|Godzilla Prime (Ghost Head) Arawn.jpg|Arawn (Suddenly Destroyed By Optimus Prime) K.I.A. W.I.A. Quotes Galvatron: I'm Sorry About Your Religion of our Worlds, Five of the Commanders. Sora: We Will about Your Wreckage in life, Galvatron! Quintesson Master: No One... Has Never Heard From Again! Rick O'Connell: Of course Something must Have Gone Wrong! Artilleryman: I Won't Let Us off the Sailor scout Commander. Tripod Leader: Well it will giving a Powered Orders. Decepticons, Seize Them! (Decepticon Surrenders to Its Heroes) Quintesson Master: I Have... Vixerion: Guilty Or Inno-- Sailor Mercury: Don't Do it! Starscream: You Know the War... Chimera Spirit Of Destruction Hexxus where it Worked But I Will. Shoot Him! Sailor Moon: NO! (Decepticons inbound where it Will Feared Evil) Quintesson Master: Only That Will it Sacrifice But Nothing. Optimus Prime: But Will it Will Stop The Decepticon Arawn and I Will Blown Cauldron into Shreds!? Tidal Wave: Arise The Gestalts! Category:Events Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts